


Coda

by jaradel



Series: Check Please Marching Band AU [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Fluff, M/M, Marching Band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: The band gets back to Samwell late after their road trip. Jack doesn't want the night to end. Neither does Bitty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Check Please Marching Band AU](https://jaradel.tumblr.com/post/147055780446/check-please-marching-band-au), immediately following “Road Trip”. Written for [tiptoe39](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39), who requested a kiss.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com/), creator of [Check Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)

It is late when they get back to campus. After their talk, Jack and Bittle sit in comfortable silence, holding hands and dozing as much as one possibly can on a charter bus trundling down the interstate. When the bus pulls into campus in front of the music building, the band stumbles off - some sleepy, some drunk, some a bit of both. Only Chowder and Farmer are still animated and chatty. As usual, Jack waits until the whole band exits the bus before he gets off; Bittle waits quietly behind him, leaning gently against Jack for support. Jack is comforted by the quiet, reassuring presence of Bittle at his back.

Once they unload the bus and stow all the instruments and colorguard gear in the music building, the residents of the Haus walk home. Chitchat is sparse and quiet; it’s been a long day, and road trips tend to sap everyone’s energy. Jack and Bittle walk at the back of the pack, hands in their pockets. Since the postgame kegster took place on the bus, everyone files inside quietly and heads to their rooms (and Jack pretends not to notice that Lardo slips into Shitty’s room as he walks past). Ransom and Holster head up to the attic, and it’s just Jack and Bittle in the hallway, between their rooms.

They stand there for a moment with nothing to say. Bittle looks sleepy, but his eyes are bright. The intensity of Bittle’s gaze is nearly overwhelming. Jack doesn’t know what to do next, but there is one thing he does know - this is not how he wants the night to end.

“Bittle-”

“Jack-”

They laugh softly, bashfully. Bittle’s cheeks go pink in a way that makes Jack’s heart skitter. He wishes he were better with words, but maybe words really aren’t necessary. Whatever question he had for Bittle is already answered in those wide, dark brown eyes. Jack takes a step closer; Bittle matches him, and the hair’s breadth of space between their bodies grows warmer by the second. Jack wants to touch; longs to touch; he wants to feel Bittle’s slight but solid form under his fingertips. Bittle looks up at him, soft pink lips slightly parted, and Jack lets himself fall. Closing the miniscule distance between them, he slides one hand around Bittle’s waist to the small of his back, and the other along Bittle’s jaw, tipping his chin up just slightly, and captures those soft lips with his own.

The first touch of their lips sends a tremble through Jack’s body. Bittle wraps his arms around Jack’s waist, his body fitting against Jack’s like they belong together. Time slows around them as they kiss and lick and taste, and Jack wishes he could live in this moment, happily surrounded by the warmth and comfort of Bittle’s heart. Bittle breaks the kiss first, and Jack chases his lips, but Bittle stops him, his small hand gently pressing on the center of Jack’s chest.

“How about we take this somewhere more private, hmmm?” Bittle asks, reddened lips smiling softly, his eyes twinkling.

Jack grins. “Your place or mine?”


End file.
